


Hold Me Close

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill cries, Bill doesn't know how to deal with said emotions, Bill has emotions, M/M, humanoid!Bill, snuggles and cuddles, yeah this is just dumb im sorry..., you can decide what he's crying about i just wanted to write snuggles and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill doesn't know how to deal with his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, ive been a real baby lately. So this is sort of vent writing? I don't know, hahahaha, this is just me writing what i cannot have.

Bill was sitting on the roof of the Mystery Shack staring over the trees of the forest that surrounded the shack like a foliage fence, his legs were stretched out straight and wide as Dipper sat between them. The brunette’s back against the demon’s chest as he focused on the pages of the journal he held in his own lap. Bill was mindlessly leaning against the siding, his eyes were out of focus as he toyed with small sparks of blue in one hand lazily, caught in thought. Dipper didn’t question the unusual silence from the demon, seeing how he could actually get some pages done in the journal, adding his own passages and notes, in fact Dipper had completely forgotten that the demon was even there.

Bill blinked slowly as he inwardly sighed, looking down at the tangles of brown curls that were usually covered by the blue and white hat Dipper usually wore, the way the slight breeze would cause them to shift slightly, leaning forward to rest his chin on top of the younger’s head to look down at his scribbled notes. Taking note on how Dipper momentarily stopped his writing midsentence when he was reminded of the demon’s presence before continuing his writing. Bill watched the way he would quickly loop the letters, barely brining the pen off the page and resulting in his writing to look somewhat all connected but still readable. He didn’t even comment on how he had gotten some of the speculations of the monster wrong, usually a smart comment followed by an echoing laugh at how naïve Pine Tree could be.

Bill dropped his hand, clenching it loosely enough for the blue flames to extinguish. He turned his head so his cheek was resting against his head, breathing in the other’s scent as he closed his eyes, his brows knitting in thought.

“Bill,” Dipper’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, he hadn’t even realized he was zoning out.

Dipper’s shoulders were tense slightly as Bill’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, locking his arms in the embrace. When Bill pulled back Dipper looked over his shoulder at him with a slight annoyed look, “You made me mess up.”

Bill unlatched his arms when the brunette started to wriggle free after closing the journal. The demon’s pale yellow eyes followed the teen as he climbed back into the shack to find something to fix the mistake on the page of notes.

Dipper carefully tossed the journal onto his bed as he walked over to Mabel’s side of the room, his hazel eyes scanning the messy arrange of cases varying in size and colors before finding the one that his sister had painted small flowers across the side. Reaching for the case and flipping the lid open he found what he was hoping to find, a small bottle of correction fluid. Shutting the case close with a loud click from said case he walked back over to the journal, sitting on his bed and crossing his legs before pulling the journal into his lap looking for the page he had to fix.

Dipper didn’t hear the ajar door open further as Bill walked into the room, carefully climbing over the foot of the bed and crawling over to where Dipper was sitting at the edge, carefully guiding the brush over the messed up words till you couldn’t see the ink underneath, a seamless fix.

“Sorry,” Bill mumbled as he pressed his mouth against Dipper’s shoulder, watching him once again.

The teen simply hummed as he carefully pressed his ring finger against the correction to see if it had dried already, seeing as it was he tightened the bottle closed and leaned over to set it on the desk next to his bed, the journal still in his lap. Bill stayed in his position and watched with pale eyes as Dipper moved to grab his pen, leaving the demons lips cold.

Just as Dipper sat back to write again Bill reached for the journal, grabbing it with a single hand and carefully closing it before setting it at the foot of the bed on the corner closest to the wall.

“Bill, give me my journal,” Dipper spoke as he stared up at the demon, a blank unamused look on his features.

Bill simply wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist and pulled him to lay against the bed with him, pulling him close before mumbling a reply against the other’s hair, “It wasn’t ‘yours’ to begin with, you simply found it.”

“Seriously, just give me the journal,” Dipper’s hands went to try and pry the demon’s arms off of him, no avail as Bill simply tightened his hold.

“I’ll burn it, then I’d never have to hear you go on about it,” Bill buried his nose in Dipper’s hair as he brought his knees up slightly.

“That’s an empty threat, I don’t even need to be a mind reader to know it,” Dipper sighed as he pushed against the arms around him.

“Please…”

Dipper’s movements ceased as he heard the demon quietly whisper, even though it was just above his ears he barely heard it. He tried to turn his head to look at the demon, who simply ducked his head from view as he held him. Dipper held his breath as he zoned out to focus.

“Bill?” Dipper asked as he tried to worm his way to turn and face the blonde, “Bill what’s wrong?”

The brunette could feel the demon’s hands slightly shaking as he held onto him, his hands slightly digging into him. The arms around him loosened enough for him to turn as he heard a faint breath being gasped in.

Dipper turned around to face the other, placing his hands against the demon’s face to tilt it enough for him to look at him. His pointed teeth were clenched tightly as he struggled not to choke on his own emotions, once Bill felt the teen’s warm hands on his face he looked to meet worried hazel eyes staring at his sky blue ones, blonde eyebrows knitted in frustration as his tears crept down the side of his nose.

“Bill, what’s wrong?” Dipper looked at the crying demon with worry, he’d never seen Bill cry, hell he didn’t even think the demon could cry let alone express or have any emotions.

“I don’t,” Bill hissed through his clenched teeth, “Know!”

Dipper looked off in confusion as he tried to figure out what to do. Bill buried himself once again against him without truly thinking, his breathing coming out in short gasps as his emotions choked him and clawed their way free. He didn’t know what to even do in a situation like this, it was one thing when Pine Tree was crying, but this was himself, he didn’t even know what to do. He never had to really deal with emotions.

 Dipper awkwardly traced a circle against Bill’s shoulder blade with his hand that was caught between the bed and the demon while his other draped over to gently rub up and down his back. Feeling how the other’s breathing shook his whole body.

“I’m going to move,” right as the words left Dipper’s mouth he felt the demon’s hands claw at his back in attempt to hold him there, “relax, I’m just moving to lay on my back.”

Dipper carefully wriggled free and leaned up on his elbow as Bill pulled back, sitting up himself, sitting back on his heels as the teen moved to a comfortable position. Dipper’s head was against his pillow as he laid flat on his back, looking over at the demon who had his head down and his hands balled up and resting on his knees, a tear dripping down from his nose to his lap. The teen swallowed slightly as he reached out his hand closest to the other, gently grabbing his hand and guiding him somewhat as to tell him he could come back to him.

Bill crawled over, keeping his head low before he laid down halfway on the other, wrapping his arms tightly around him and resting his head against Dipper’s chest before burying his face in his orange shirt. Dipper looked down at him for a few moments, taking note of how he still hadn’t stopped shaking, carefully he place his arm over the demon and began to once again rub his back in a soothing manner, like he had done to him when he was upset. His other hand coming up to rest against the back of his neck, gently playing with his blonde hair.

Dipper bit his lip slightly as he heard a particularly loud sigh, actually being able to feel the demon’s tears being soaked into his shirt. Releasing his lip to run his teeth over it before he closed his eyes, a quiet hum coming from the back of his throat before he began to mumble quietly a familiar song that Bill had sung to him on several occasions, whether simply to lull him to sleep or to comfort him in a situation just like this.

“Oh mother, I can feel the soil falling over my head~~…”

Bill’s breath caught in his throat as he picked up on the quiet singing of Dipper, listening intently as the tears stopped momentarily, his now deep blue eyes wide and glassy.

“And as I climb into an empty bed… Oh well, enough said… I know it’s over, still I cling, I don’t know where else I can go…”

Dipper’s soft singing ceased when he heard Bill let out a gasped halfhearted laugh, “H-hey… That’s my song, to, to sing to you…”

Dipper sunk back into the bed as he bit his lip, “s-sorry… I know it kinda comforts me when you sing it to me, I don’t know the song but I just tho-“

“Keep singing,” Bill mumbled against his shirt.

When Dipper didn’t say anything he felt the demon move slightly, looking up at him with as he rubbed his eye as he sniffed loudly, “you know the lyrics, keep singing, I like it when you sing Dipper…”

The brunette looked over Bill’s tear stained face, his eyes still a blue instead of their usual gold color, taking a shaky breath he soothingly rubbed the demon’s back again. Humming a few lyrics to get the melody back.

“See the sea wants to take me, the knife wants to slit me… Do you think you can help me?”

At the beginning of the second song Dipper could recall, Bill’s tears had stopped, Dipper was caught up singing any song he could recall the other singing to him in hopes to soothe his emotions, never stopping the rubbing against his back and the gentle way he played with the demon’s blonde hair. Bill’s eyes were heavy with emotion as he closed them, completely lost in the sound of the singing and the soothing motions against his neck and back.

After the song had finished Dipper looked down at Bill’s sleeping face, his breathing was even and calm, brushing some of the demon’s hair out of his face as he stared at him, wanting to lean down but not wanting to risk waking up the other he simply ran his thumb across his cheek.

“I love you…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Bill is a huge Smiths fan, and when Dipper can't sleep or he's upset Bill will sing him Asleep (get it??? Because... one of their.. songs...is called asleep... and the lyrics go... sing me to sleep.......) Dipper doesn't know what he's singing, but it comforts him. Also, headcanon that instead of Bill's hair changing color to his emotions, it's his eyes...  
> The song Dipper is singing is I Know It's Over..
> 
> ENDING SUCKS Because i don't ever know how to end things, so just tell me if i should fix it or not.
> 
> Hopefully my mood will lighten so i can get back to my usual smut writing and other... Fluff writings, not freaking dumb comfort like this.


End file.
